Falling Down
by shadowwarrior101
Summary: First muti chapter fic. Levi was living a life completely normal. Until his old nightmares became reality. Now he has to play the game of survival, or forever stay trapped in a evil and horrifying version of wonderland, all the while fighting his own feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**I must say, I have high hopes for this fic I have almost the entire thing planed out in my head ready to be pored out into this fic. I will be posting updates every two weeks on weekends and hope not to miss a single day of work. Another thing is that story is based off of Alice in wonderland (the 2010 movie) and one of my favourite songs ever! If you can guess it before it is revealed, then the hatter will make you an awesome hat!**

**Warnings: OK, I'm only gonna say this once, Dark themes in later chapters (That means blood, murder, ect.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except for my OC Levi, some of the plot, and names that don't weren't in the Alice in Wonderland story. I also don't own the song that gave me inspiration for the fanfic.**

**~Enjoy**

On the outside, Levi Yumari was a perfect young man indeed. If you were to happen to bump into him in the street way, he would kindly say his apologies, and send you on you way. He had light brown hair, charming smile and sharp honey coloured eyes that made him the center of all the young ladies chatter. He was a master at sword fighting and was top of his class. He could hold lengthy conversations with the neighbours at parties and was growing into a handsome man, his sixteenth birthday coming up. His parents could never be prouder of their son, and with another child on the way, were getting ready to get him married to a fine lady. All in all, Levi was a saint in everyone's eyes.

But, what no one knew was that Levi was far from normal. He tended to look about everything in a different way then others and focuses on the smallest of thing. He also for the life of it couldn't keep his mouth shut when angry, so he tended to try not to speak all that much. The other thing that that was quite un-normal about him was the dreams.

It had started when Levi was eight, one night, he had dreamed that a shadow of a women holding a bluchers knife, was running though dense forestry in the moonlight. Running to or from, Levi didn't know. He had kept having those dreams for about a week until, as soon as they had started, they stopped. The dreams, from there, only happened once or twice a month, but were still freaky and were manly about two little blond children. Levi swore to never tell his parents of the strange dreams, for that would make the worry, and Levi hated making his parents worry. If it came down to it, Levi would gladly sacrifice his life for his amazing parents.

Today was the fourteenth of May, just a week from Levi's sixteenth birthday. That afternoon the Yumari's were invited to a garden in celebration of the youngest daughter of the Rolland family, Emily's engagement. To whom she was engaged to, that was a mystery to all. That morning, Levi woke at the crack of dawn to put on his most formal of clothing and meet his parents downstairs for a light breakfast. As he greeted his parents and buttered an English muffin, his parents went on about the upcoming party.

"It will be the party of the year! Emily has grown into a fine lady, don't you think Levi?"

His mother asked with a sort of secretive smile. Levi just nodded, while on the inside hollering with joy. He didn't like Emily all that much; actually he found that he quite hated her. She was always hanging on his arm at all chances and wouldn't let any of the other girls come within a ten-feet, and it was quite annoying. 'But, mother thinks it's cute. I'm just glad that Emily's parents were smart and married her off to someone else' Levi thought as he dug back into his meal.

~Linebreak~

'Emily's engagement must be very important' thought Levi as he stepped from his carriage. The party was in full bloom, people were dancing to lively music and the tables were lined with pasties. Emily was near the gazebo looking for someone. Levi assumed it was her fiancé so he went to the table to see if they had any of his favourite French chocolates. But before he could get there, a voice said,

"Fancy meeting you here, Levi. It is wonderful day, as if the sun was personally congratulating my engagement"

Levi had to fight back a groan as he turned to face Emily. Levi smiled and went to congratulate her, but she cut him off.

"I find it quite mysteries about how I'm to be wed to someone I don't even know, I just feel bad for you, my love, for now I can't be with you."

Emily sounded upset at the thought, but Levi couldn't bring himself to even look upset about it. Instead he gave her a smile and replied.

"Well, why don't you look forward to placing all your love into your new fiancé?"

Emily sniffed and asked if Levi would give her one last dance. Levi couldn't help but feel bad for the girl and lead her to the dance floor. As they danced across the floor, chatting about carless things, Levi let his mind wander for a moment. He thought about the strange dreams he had been having, to the conversation he had with his parents about marriage, and to the place in his mind where he was free to be improper and lay in a grass field all day, looking up to the clouds. He was snapped out of his musings by the sudden stop in music. Levi looked up to the orchestra and saw his father up on stage.

"My fellow neighbours, it brings me great joy to announce that lady Emily will be marring non other than my son, Levi"

Everyone turned to look at Levi and Emily. Levi's mind went blank. He could only hear his heart pounding in his ears, though he was pretty sure Emily was squealing in his ear. Everywhere around him, people turned their heads to look at Levi. Levi was growing faint; he needed air, so he turned to the small opening of forest and ran.

(**I was going to end it here, but decided to be nice and add a bit more)**

**~linebreak~**

Levi ran till he could no longer here the murmuring of the people behind him. He felt trapped and had a rather large headache. Levi leaned against a tree and breathed deeply. 'I wish I could leave this place to a world where I could be with whoever I wanted'

Levi waited a moment, but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed. It was worth a try. Levi decided that he could face the party now and started to make his way through the dense forest. As he was walking by, red flashed in the corner of his eye. Levi snapped his head to the side, but saw nothing. Now on edge, Levi slowly and carefully started to walk to the garden party.

That was when a twig snapped behind him. Levi twisted his body around but saw nothing. Then heard and felt heavy breathing on his neck. Levi slowly turned his head until he saw strands of red hair. He completely turned and gasped. She-or at lest Levi thought it was a she- had a bob cut and was a full head taller then him, but her eyes, her eyes were blood red and had a crazed look in them. She had a bluchers outfit on and with that, a sword as big as Levi's head.

She gave Levi a smirking look and said with a scratching voice, "Run" And Levi did just that.

**Yo my awesome readers! I'm about to die of excitement. I'm soooooo happy to get this little plot bunny out in the open. Plz review, fav or follow. See you all in 2 weeks.**

**P.S: I will be posting some oneshots in-between chapters to keep you all from getting bored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, there's not much to say other then im so sad that people aren't reviewing my story, is it THAT bad? If so, just say and I will delete the story.**

**P.S: I'm so sorry about the lateness, homework is a brain-meltdown, and school sucks**

**~Enjoy**

**Warnings: Darker themes, Very AU in all chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Levi~ my adorable OC, and the plot. Lewis Carroll owns the Alice in wonderland plot**

Levi ran. Faster and faster as the trees whipped past him in a green blur. He was known at school for being on the track team so he could run for a longer distance, but sooner or later, if he didn't get to some sort of civilization soon, she would catch up to him. Levi glanced behind for a few seconds and almost stumbled. For a woman with a heavy sword, she moved fast. She dodged trees with practiced ease and was gaining speed.

Levi made a sharp turn and put his legs to work. But the lady was too fast and was behind him by 10 feet. Screw running; Levi needed to find a place to hide until the lady lost interest. She was now within 5 feet distance and Levi was getting tired. She smiled manically and said

"Now, if you don't hurry, your blood will run down into my hands. I can't believe a wimp like you can be an Alice, just like those twins. Their screams were absolutely musical."

Levi blanched with disgust at her tone. Then he snapped his head back at her. An Alice? What was that? Wasn't that a name, not a thing? While he was looking back at her, he didn't see the small root by an oak tree. Levi stumbled a bit and tried to regain his footing. The lady took that as a chance to try to behead him. Levi yelped and ducked, and completely lost his balance. He braced himself for impact, but instead, the ground gave way to deep down.

The last thing he saw was the Lady's chaotic smile

**O-M-G, I'm super sorry about the bad quality, but lately I haven't had a lot of time to work on fanfiction. My life is at a all time busy and I need some time to chill, get my life sorted out, and not have to worry about deadlines. So, I'm going to take a little time to get a head start on my life, again sorry, I promise I wont be long, maybe an extra week. Anyways,**

**~Shadowwarrior101**


End file.
